mysporefandomcom-20200214-history
The Grox
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Section heading “''The Grox are machines with absolutely no sense of humor! They destroy entire races and never offer an explanation of what it is that ticks them off!” Section heading The '''Grox' are a sentient species of cyborg aliens that are supposedly the most evil and hostile race in the galaxy. They are the most notable for their hostility, but are also notable for their asymmetric, weak, impish appearance. They have an astonishing number of colonies surrounding the Galactic Core, serving as an obstacle to the player. They are drastically aggressive and only seem to be able to live on otherwise uninhabitable T0 planets. Raising a planet's T-Score will make it impossible for the Grox to inhabit it and will destroy any existing Grox colonies on said planet. It is extremely hard for any empire to defeat the Grox, since their amazingly vast empire spans 2400 systems with more than 5000 planets. The followers of Spode believe that the Grox are the greatest evil, even more so than regular persons who reject the will of Spode, and only The False God That Will Come is hated as much as them. And since nearly everyone hates the Grox, most of the scriptures at some point mentions them as the most unearthly beings in the galaxy. All of the creatures in the Spore Galaxy follow particular archetypes, which cause them to oppose the Grox. The Grox are also unique in that that they do not belong to any of these archetypes, and no other empires can follow their philosophy in-game.[1]Read more: Creatures, Creations by Maxis “''The Grox are machines with absolutely no sense of humor! They destroy entire races and never offer an explanation of what it is that ticks them off!” :- 'Blocks of Chance Volume 8 ' “''Being useful to the Grox is good for your survival.” :- The Grox ''' The '''Grox are a sentient species of cyborg aliens that are supposedly the most evil and hostile race in the galaxy. They are the most notable for their hostility, but are also notable for their asymmetric, weak, impish appearance. They have an astonishing number of colonies surrounding the Galactic Core, serving as an obstacle to the player. They are drastically aggressive and only seem to be able to live on otherwise uninhabitable T0 planets. Raising a planet's T-Score will make it impossible for the Grox to inhabit it and will destroy any existing Grox colonies on said planet. It is extremely hard for any empire to defeat the Grox, since their amazingly vast empire spans 2400 systems with more than 5000 planets. The followers of Spode believe that the Grox are the greatest evil, even more so than regular persons who reject the will of Spode, and only The False God That Will Come is hated as much as them. And since nearly everyone hates the Grox, most of the scriptures at some point mentions them as the most unearthly beings in the galaxy. All of the creatures in the Spore Galaxy follow particular archetypes, which cause them to oppose the Grox. The Grox are also unique in that that they do not belong to any of these archetypes, and no other empires can follow their philosophy in-game.[1] Grox Vehicleshttp://spore.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grox&action=edit&section=1Edit Main article: Grox VehiclesGrox have powerful but slow vehicles, with exception of the Grox spaceship. *Grox Grumbler - Land vehicle *Oceanic Grox - Sea vehicle *Groxoplane - Air vehicle *Grox (spaceship) - Spaceship Grox Buildingshttp://spore.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grox&action=edit&section=2Edit *'City Hall:' Grox Platz *'Factory:' Grox Stacks *'Entertainment:' Grox-o-Plexx *'House:' Grox Sweet Grox *'Turret:' 1600 HP Abilitieshttp://spore.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grox&action=edit&section=3Edit http://images.wikia.com/spore/images/b/bd/Grox_by_Palafico.jpgThe Grox most notably exhibit cybernetic implants that replace the the right eye, right arm, right leg, and part of the abdomen.Added by Thornlantern*Too toxic for cargo hold. (Cannot carry Grox in your spaceship) *The Grox, when launching a land-based assault, often use genetically bred soldiers, (Dronox and Insectrox) to attack so the Grox themselves don't have to fight. Languagehttp://spore.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grox&action=edit&section=4Edit http://images.wikia.com/spore/images/6/65/The_Devil%27s_Deed..jpgWritings taken directly from the letters on the "Dance With the Devil" badge noticeably exhibit Grox lettering. Some of the letters share a striking resemblance to Latin letters, which may further the theory that the Grox originated from Earth.Added by Clockwork's ClawThe Grox voice is a glitchy, beeping, fluctuating, computerized voice with many strange words, and is also composed of what pitch or tone is used, though their anthem is quite different from this. It consists of static, robotic keening and a deep, happy voice singing. When completing missions involving attacking other empires, they have different sounds, in which their voice is high and calm with some sudden moments of anger. At some point they are even heard laughing. When communicating with them, it is common to hear them say the hex phrase "9994", the only piece of in-game dialogue that is similar the language the player had selected, besides that of Steve. They often tend to repeat themselves, saying the same phrase several times in one animation, such as "Nforbert" (said twice in the same animation) or "Nor bab zepruva!" (said over many Grox animations, usually when you're at war). Occasionally, they will literally scream in rage at the player, yelling "FHAEEEEEEEEEE". If the Grox are allied, if you send their ship to attack something, you might hear the pilot say "Grobgrobgrob2". If you do an AOE repair for your fleet, you might hear the Grox pilot make some robotic noises, sounding like "*SHVEEGLE-SCREEP*". Grox Historyhttp://spore.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grox&action=edit&section=5Edit Main article: History The Manualhttp://spore.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grox&action=edit&section=6Edit Little is mentioned about the Grox in the Spore owner's manual. It only states to beware the Grox, as they do not understand relationships. Because of this, many players are left almost without any clue to what the Grox are until they explore the galaxy's center in the Space Stage. Tacticshttp://spore.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grox&action=edit&section=7Edit Although the Spore manual says "They don't understand relationships", you may still deal with Grox. Alliance tacticshttp://spore.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grox&action=edit&section=8Edit http://images.wikia.com/spore/images/3/3a/Groxallied.jpgThe relationship of a player allied with the Grox. It can get higher than this - it just requires some time with embassies, the gracious greeter super-power, etc.Added by Fenrakk101http://images.wikia.com/spore/images/d/d6/GroxAllianceWars.pngAfter allying with the Grox.Added by ComboNinjahttp://images.wikia.com/spore/images/6/60/Dancewithdevil_Icon.jpgDance With the Devil badgeAdded by Bobokapi“''The Grox are a machine race that have blockaded the center of the galaxy. They are extremely dangerous. We have not managed to establish a working relationship with them.” :- 'Scrolls of Order Vol.9 ' If you wish to ally with the Grox, it is '''highly' recommended that you are friendly in the tribal stage (green card gives a +10 reputation) and that you do not have any allied ships with you (they will attack the Grox ships, which will lose -70 points in your relationship). Ideal archetype is Zealot, because they can have illegal weapons (i.e. weapons that break Galactic Code) and can be friendly in tribal stage, unlike Scientists, who have the other illegal weapons. However, to be a Grox-allied Zealot is somewhat illogical, because they hate the Grox more than any other archetype. It is also highly recommended that you have a 200+ relationship with them. You will need: *Something to break the Galactic Code (the Grox like it): 4 Planet Busters, or Fanatical Frenzy/Gravitation Wave. *Friendly Tools: The Happy Ray (the Super Happy Ray is highly recommended), or Fireworks *Gifts: 400,000 Sporebucks. *An embassy (note that the Grox will attack it, but it may give a reputation boost) *Humongous amounts of Repair and Recharge packs (it's much cheaper than using Grox resources - they charge a lot) To ally with the Grox, fly over to them where they are located near the Galactic Core after you have disbanded your allied fleet and turned off Auto Blaster, or you are in a galaxy of trouble. *Give them the 400,000 Sporebucks for the maximum +10 reputation. *Use the Super Happy Ray/Fireworks until you get the maximum +30 reputation for using friendly tools. The Recharge packs will be useful here, along with Repair packs due to how much energy Super Happy Ray uses, *Do missions for them until you get the maximum +50 reputation. You will also get a +5 for the "You agreed to help Us". The Repair packs will be useful here. *Try the embassy. Keep trying if it doesn't work. If it does, that's +10 reputation when it's done. *Blow up 4 planets near the Grox, or use Fanatical Frenzy/Gravitation Wave as well. The goal is to get the maximum +50 reputation for breaking the Galactic Code. *Start a trade route. *Ally them. It helps to have some colonies nearby where you can occasionally repair/recharge and get some tools. Note that your reputation will be decreased by 200 with other empires when you are allied with Grox. This means that every empire you have contacted, who did not have at least a +150 reputation with you before then, will immediately declare war on you. You can pay money to end the war, which will erase everything about your reputation - including the -200 from allying with Grox. Empires you have not contacted will instantaneously declare war on you when you contact them. The war transmissions will cover the place. However, the empires won't attack you until you answer their war transmissions. If you dislike the war transmissions, save the game and exit. Come back and they won't be there. The Grox ship that you are sent will have 3,600 health. Whatever you do, don't upset the Grox, whether you're allied or not... War tacticshttp://spore.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grox&action=edit&section=9Edit http://images.wikia.com/spore/images/e/e7/Badge_Outta_Heck.jpgBadge Outta Heck badgeAdded by SporemarsMany players, having most of the badges and achievements, turned their attention to possibly the greatest challenge the game presents - destroying the Grox Empire. However, a problem quickly presented itself: there are a few star systems that, because of the reduced travel radius when approaching the Galactic Core, are too far away from any other star to be reached. This means that without a mod or the 1.04 patch, or meeting Steve first, the Grox cannot be completely defeated. You can use a bungee jumping glitch. On your way to a planet, click on another planet, and you'll probably be able to get there. Maxis, under pressure from the community to fix the issue, has released a such a mod that will address the problem of unreachable star systems near the core. Players will have to manually place the mod into their data folders, but this does allow players to reach every Grox system. Even if you have the patch, you must collect the Staff of Life before you get increased move radius. If you do not have the patch and will not be using it, you can use a different method. Other empires will not be affected by the effects of the core - you can make planets and use Monoliths on them until they are space empires, and have them attack the unreachable Grox planets after paying the Sporebucks. Sometimes there are tribal planets near the core already. Although you can defeat the Grox this way, it is highly recommended that you just download the patch. You will save time and Sporebucks, and you can actually do it yourself. *Edited 7 days ago by Mitchz95 *Edited 13 days ago by DTUMan19 *Edited by Fungus3 *Edited by Fungus3 *Edited by Fungus3 *Edited by OluapPlayer *View full history